battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Delta1138/What guns should be added in future DLCs?
So like the title says, there's some guns I'd like to see in BF3, and I'm putting them here. Some of them don't fit in the current pattern of unlocks in DLCs (2 ARs, 2 carbines, 2 LMGs, 2 snipers, a shotgun, and a PDW), such as the pistols. If there's anything you'd like to see, or you just want to say something, please leave a comment. Pistols *A Heckler & Koch USP Compact Tactical. With an 8+1 magazine size, large .45 caliber round, and a LAM (Laser Aiming Module) attached, it would form a hybrid of the Glock 17's modern design and laser sight, and the M1911's power and magazine size. It would have a suppressed and non-suppressed version, with both having the LAM mounted. The Compact Tactical is available only in .45 IRL, although the separate Compact and Tactical models are available in multiple calibers. Damage range of 34-12.5 (3-8 shot kill). *The Fabrique Nationale Five-seveN pistol. It would possess an identical damage range to the P90, have a 20+1 capacity, would have slower damage drop-off, and less bullet drop. The balancing factor would be the low damage, being a 5-shot kill to the body at close range. Essentially a semi-auto only version of the Glock 18 or Beretta M93 Raffica, but with better range. Damage range of 20-10 (5-10 shot kill). *The SIG-Sauer P226. This pistol is widely used by both military and police forces around the world. It is currently being phased in to service with the UK Armed Forces to replace the aging but venerable Browning Hi-Power. This version uses 15 round magazines, is coated with a stainless steel finish and has tritium-illuminated night sights. Damage range of 25-12.5 (4-8 shot kill). *The Fabrique Nationale Browning Hi-Power. Despite having a smaller magazine size than most other 9mm pistols, this classic has better hipfire accuracy, slower damage drop-off and higher bullet velocity. It has a white 3-dot type sight, and the original wood grip, in good condition. Damage range of 25-12.5 (4-8 shot kill). Assault Rifles *The XM8 AR variant. Given that DICE has already departed from realism several times in the making of BF3, it couldn't hurt to add my personal favorite to the mix. Characterized by an average RoF, average damage, above-average hipfire accuracy, low recoil and a slightly lower-than-average bullet velocity for an AR, it would reflect the real-life traits of the XM8. Damage range of 25-18.4 (4-6 shot kill). 750 RPM. *The Heckler & Koch G36KV. The export variant of the G36K, it has no built in optics. it would be a full-sized AR variant of the G36C. Like the G36C, it would also possess a two-round burst feature. With mild recoil, an average rate of fire, somewhat obstructive ironsights, above-average hipfire accuracy (approaching the level bullpup ARs have), and a relatively long reload, the G36KV would be similar to the M416 but with superior handling and a longer reload. Damage range of 25-18.4 (4-6 shot kill). 750 RPM. *The Beretta ARX160. This Italian rifle has multiple chamberings, but this version is chambered for the 6.8x43mm round. This gives it stopping power above that of most ARs, but only increases the recoil mildly. With a good punch and average recoil, this ARs only weakness is its relatively low rate of fire and a fairly long reload. Damage range of 30-20 (4-5 shot kill). 700 RPM. Sniper Rifles *The PSG-1 counter-terrorist sniper rifle, or the more rugged militarized version, the MSG-90. It would have higher bullet velocity, less recoil, and slower damage drop-off than its similar competitors, at the cost of not unlocking short range sights and having horrible sway when standing or moving. Damage range of 50-34 (2-3 shot kill). *The Fabrique Nationale SCAR-H SV (Sniper Variant), also known as the Mk. 20. Since it would seem that both an AR and carbine are already featured, it would seem fair to ask for the sniper variant of the SCAR-H. Damage range of 50-34 (2-3 shot kill). *The XM8 DMR variant. Functioning as a counterpart to the SKS, it would fire the 6.8x43mm round, giving it good range and decent power. Damage range of 34-30 (3-4 shot kill). *The Heckler & Koch SL-9SD sniper rifle. This weapon is a conversion of the G36 to a specialized suppressed sniper round, the .300 Whisper, and has a suppressor attached by default. It is semi-automatic and has a 10-round magazine. Damage range of 50-34 (2-3 shot kill). Carbines *The BAE Land Systems Munitions/Enfield Lock/Royal Ordnance L22 carbine. Being the carbine variant of the L85, it would be an Engineer weapon. It has an integrated foregrip, and a short barrel which precludes the use of a bipod. Because of this, it would equip attachments in the same manner as the QBZ-95B and PDWs. Damage range of 25-14.7 (4-7 shot kill). 700 RPM. *The XM8 Compact Carbine. In a change from the iteration shown in Bad Company 1 & 2, it features the standard XM8-type stock instead of the previously shown variant with a buttcap, but retains the characteristic short length. Essentially magnifying the positive and negative traits of the AR version, it would have a slightly lower-than-average bullet velocity than other 5.56x45mm carbines, have great hipfire accuracy, mild recoil, and a reload time similar to the G36C. Damage range of 25-14.7 (4-7 shot kill). 750 RPM PDWs *The Knight's Armament Company PDW. Firing a proprietary 6x35mm round, it offers compact, rifle like firepower in a package a mere 28 inches (710mm) long with the stock unfolded. It's a PDW that acts like a carbine and accepts mods like one, but has some sideways kick. In this way it is similar to the AS Val, but without the integrated suppressor, with a lower rate of fire, lower minimum damage, higher max damage, and with a larger magazine size. Damage range of 22-14.7 (5-7 shot kill). 700 RPM *The Colt 9mm SMG. In a nutshell, this weapon is a compact carbine version of the older CAR-15, chambered for 9mm. It is used by the USMC without a formal "M" or "Mk." designation. One variant features a safe-semi-auto trigger group and is called the RO635, this is the version used most by the USMC. There is also a version called the RO639 that replaces the full-auto option with a three-round burst option. Damage range of 25-12.5 (4-8 shot kill). 800 RPM. Machine Guns *The XM8 LMG. Featuring similar stats to the MG36, this weapon would have the flexibility of the aforementioned weapon and the superior handling of the XM8. Using a 45-round magazine by default, but gaining an optional 100 round magazine with Extended Mags, it forms a hybrid with a lower bullet velocity than most MGs, with the other traits of the XM8 family blended with the traits of various LMGs. Damage range of 25-18.4 (4-6 shot kill). 750 RPM. *The Fabrique Nationale SCAR LMG. Produced for the Infantry Automatic Rifle competition, which the M27 IAR won, this LMG provides accurate firepower with moderate recoil and a controllable rat of fire. Damage range of 25-18.4 (4-6 shot kill). 700 RPM. Shotguns *The Neostead 2000 shotgun. This shotgun is of an unusual design, being bullpup, using an unusual forward-backward pump, and having dual six-round tubular magazines. As a result, it can carry up to 12 shells at once, but this could be altered for balance sake to be 8 rounds normally, and 12 with extended mags. The capacity would be balanced out by a lengthy reload time or pump. Because of it's 22.5 inch (572mm) barrel, it would also have a tight spread. With a large capacity, tight spread, and lengthy reload, the Neostead would be an ideal choice for extended battles. Gadgets *The Mikor MGL, also known in USMC service as the M32. It has a 6-round capacity, and would take 15-20 seconds to reload fully from an empty cylinder, with the rounds being loaded one by one. The rate of fire would be about 60RPM, meaning one round fired every second. It would be similar in damage and ballistics to the M320 or GP-30 already in the base game. The M32 would occupy the same slot as the M26/M320/Health Pack. It could also prevent the use of primary weapons other than shotguns and PDWs. Only 12 rounds can be carried, and while the ammo can be replenished by a Support class' Ammo Crate, the grenades are replenished one at a time, leading to extremely lengthy resupplies. It is also not affected by any normally applicable specializations. *The SRAW/ERYX. Functioning as a manually guided missile similar to the mounted missile launchers in the base game, it would be immune to flares, do the damage of a Javelin missile, and require the user to guide it all the way to the target. It would also slow the user down to a walk or slow crawl, and the amount of missiles carried would be identical to the Javelin. About my criteria Before I add a gun to my list, I ask myself the following questions: *Is it visually distictive? I wouldn't add a gun that looks almost exactly like another, unless it has its own unique traits. *Does it have characteristics that set it apart performance-wise? I wouldn't add the Skorpion because it is so similar to the MP5K coming in CQC, or a Calico M960 because it would perform too similarly to the PP-19. *Can it be balanced? Although an XM25 would be awesome, it would be an LAV cannon with arc to match, and explosions closer to those of a 40mm grenade than a 12-gauge frag round. Imagine a USAS-12 without extended mags, but with bigger explosions. *Does it perform reasonably close to the established norms of its category? If not, is there another weapon already in BF3 within the same category that defies the norms in a similar way? Fairly self-explanatory, a 5.56x45mm sniper rifle would be too much of a departure from the long range performance that characterizes the Recon class. On the other hand, because the AS Val performs like an AR but is in the PDW category, it is not unreasonable to ask for a weapon that has similar range. Category:Blog posts